Socialist Republic of Vietnam
Độc lập, Tựr do, Hạnh phúc ("Independance, Freedom, Happiness") - Motto of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. ---- We are the Socialist Republic of Vietnam (Vietnamese: Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam), also known as Vietnam. We are a Marxist-Leninist one-party state located in South East Asia, Indochina Peninsula. We have fought many brave wars, with defending our homeland in our minds. We expelled the French in 1954, and have successfully defended our nation from the Americans during the Resistance War against America, also known as the Vietnam War (Vietnamese: Chiến trahn Việt Nam), completely liquidating the enemy forces in 1975. The previous Democratic Republic of Vietnam regime and the South Vietnam region were unified into one socialist state in 1976. Important figures * Grand Marshal of the Socialist Republic Lố Công Thỉnh: Also Chairman of the Communist Party, effectively him the head of state. However he is addressed by his rank, '''Grand Marshal of the Socialist Republic', or simply Grand Marshal. He is also referred to as Supreme Leader of the Socialist Republic. He gained power in 1996, and was sworn in as Chairman of the Communist Party and President of Vietnam on June 6th 1997. On September 4th 1999, he abolished the presidential office and promoted himself to his current rank, Grand Marshal. He kept his post as Chairman of the Comunist Party, but still kept his position of the head of state. He rules Vietnam with resourceful care, always thinking about the people. However, if threatened or faced with the task of punishing criminals/enemies, he will most likely show little mercy. He has learned many lessons from the legendary Ho Chi Minh, and models his cult of personality and ruling style after him. Vietnam People's Navy (Hải Quân Nhân Dân Việt Nam) TBA Type 570 Battlecruiser.jpg|VN Type 570 (nuclear powered battlecruiser) - TBA Type 571 Nuclear Aircraft Carrier.jpg|VN Type 571 (nuclear powered aircraft carrier) - TBA Type 001 Bảo Lộc class frigate.jpeg|VN Type 001 Bảo Lộc (Bảo Lộc class frigate) - TBA VN Tản Viên Sơn Thánh-1.jpeg|VN Tản Viên Sơn Thánh-1 (Type 627 class flagship) - TBA Type 780.jpeg|VN Type 780 Góa Phụ Đen-1 (stealth frigate) - TBA Type 059 Kháng Hòa class supercarrier.jpeg|VN Type 059 Kháng Hòa (nuclear powered supercarrier) - TBA Type 780A Goá Phụ Đen-II Stealth Frigate.jpeg|VN Type 780A Goá Phụ Đen-II (stealth frigate with hydroacoustic search devices) - TBA Type 248 Yên Bái class destroyer.jpeg|VN Type 248 Yên Bái (guided missile destroyer) - TBA Type 814 Vĩnh Long class stealth trimaran missile battlecruiser.jpeg|VN Type 814 Vĩnh Long (stealth trimaran battlecruiser) - TBA Type_151A_Gale_Frostbane.jpeg|VN Type 151A ''Gale Frostbane (Guided missile destroyer) - TBA Type_961_LCAC.jpeg|Type 961 class hovercraft - TBA Type_960B_Utility_Hovercraft.jpeg|Type 960B utility hovercraft - TBA Type_670.jpeg|Type 670 nuclear powered battlecruiser - TBA Type_2000.jpeg|Type 2000 nuclear powered stealth-battlecruiser - TBA Type_54A.jpeg|Type 54A nuclear powered battlecruiser - TBA Type_620.jpeg|Type 620 nuclear powered missile transport ship - TBA Type_2002.jpeg|Type 2002 nuclear powered guided missile battlecruiser - TBA Type_620A.jpeg|Type 620A nuclear powered missile transport ship - TBA Type_799.jpeg|Type 799 nuclear powered arsenal ship - TBA Type_070C.jpeg|Type 070C aircraft carrier - TBA Type_2005.jpeg|Type 2005 guided missile destroyer - TBA Type_015.jpeg|Type 015 arsenal ship - TBA Type_2007.jpeg|Type 2007 battlecruiser - TBA Type_151M.jpeg|Type 151M guided missile battlecruiser - TBA ---- Vietnam People's Army (Quân Đội Nhân dân Việt Nam) TBA Type_122_Main_Battle_Tank.jpeg|Type 122 Thăng Long Main Battle Tank - TBA Type_80_Camo_Rovak_IFV.jpeg|Type 80 Camo Rovak Heavy Infantry Fighting Vehicle - TBA Type_94_Tani_assault_rifle_mod._1994.jpeg|Type 94 Tani assault rifle mod. 1994 - TBA Type 89 Assault Rifle.jpg|Type 89 (Model 1989) assault rifle - TBA Type 79 152.4mm Howitzer Model 1979.jpg|Type 79 152.4mm towed artillery piece - TBA Type_96_MLRS.jpg|Type 96 152mm Multiple Rocket Launch System (based off of the Soviet BM Grom) - TBA Vietnam People's Air Force (Không Quân Nhân Dân Việt Nam) TBA Morozov_T-14.jpeg|Morozov T-14 (air superiority fighter) - TBA Morozov T-14M.jpeg|Morozov T-14M (air superiority fighter) - TBA S-35 "Molotov".JPG|Shishkin S-35 (supplied by the Soviet Union) - TBA Marine Roster TBA Army Roster TBA Air Force Roster TBA Political Relations Allies * SIXARDY * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * People's Republic of Kampuchea territory * Lao People's Democratic Republic territory * Democratic Republic of Malaysia territory * Thai Democratic Republic territory Enemies *None at the current time Diplomatic relations * State of Israel * People's Republic of China * People's Cattirian Regime * People's Republic of New Belka * French Republic * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * United Central Pacific Republic * Singaporean Empire * Greater German Reich * United States of America Category:New/Small Navies Category:Nations/Navies